(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card game tabletop for playing various types of card games and with advertising on the tabletop and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a card game tabletop having a card receiving felt covered panel and a transparent plastic advertising cover disposed around a periphery of the felt covered panel. Advertising, either removable or fixed, is place under the advertising cover for review by players when playing cards.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of patented card games and tables used for playing poker, blackjack, baccarat, and like wagering games. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,588,758 to Lee, 5,368,305 to Rodda et al., 5,154,429 to LeVasseur and 4,659,087 to Shen et al. four different types of card games and tables are described and having tabletops with positions for receiving playing cards and betting chips along with boundary lines. Also these patents illustrate where typically a card dealer will stand and where players sit next to the game table.
While casinos often place their names and logos on a felt card playing surface, heretofore there has been no card game tabletop, as described herein, having a combination of a card receiving felt covered panel with a transparent advertising cover with advertising placed under the cover for viewing by the card players.